Code Geass: R3 After The Requiem
by Fearel
Summary: A year after the Zero Requiem all seams well but former Britannia nobles having taken control of Japans criminal underworld. There goal: to regain there power and get revenge. As Kallen fights both Britannia and her inner turmoil Suzaku must try to lead the Black Knights but he is no schemer and soon a grate evil will reawaken and the world will once more be at risk. KallenXLelouch
1. Strike 1: The Dark Underground

Welcome one and all to the aftermath of Code Geass! I am Fearel and although this account bears my name I am not a alone here for my coauthor is Artemiskey! Now read on and discover what befell one year after the Zero Requiem!

This Turn  
Kallen-Fearel  
Suzaku-Artemiskey

Disclamer: We do not own Code Geass...yet

* * *

**Strike 1: The Dark Underground **

_The Zero Requiem worked perfectly. Lelouch Vi Britannia, the demon Emperor has fallen, killed by the blade of Zero. The world is now united and at peace. _

_However, there was one minor flaw in the Zero Requiem, proving that not even Lelouch can foresee everything... this minor miscalculation: He survived. _

_A year after the Requiem succeeded, life in the world is peaceful and happy... _

_On the surface. _

_Beneath the peace, there is organized crime. The former nobles of Britannia seek to regain their lost power and wealth and ofcorse to take there revenge . They hide in their headquarters, Japan, running illegal operations. _

_But for now there is still peace. There's still hope in the morning and time to plan for the future..._

_Little dose the world know: _

_That time _

_Is running out. _

Ugg, they were at it again, Tamaki just had to bring up budget priorities didn't he. After that all it took was Lloyd pouting that he barely had enough money to afford scrap metal and he and Rakshata were off again, debating whose engineering core was more underfunded and who had the better research equipment and which test flight simulator was more accurate and a hundred other things that Kallen didn't care about in the slightest.

She leaned back in her chair at the round counsel table and as she let her eyes glaze over, noticed riley that the rest of the council was doing the same. Even though she was no longer focusing on the argument in front of her Kallen knew better than to let her mind wander because there were certain things she had determined not to think about. Yet in reverie those forbidden topics were ever at the forefront of her mind. She cast around for something, anything, to distract herself with.

The first topic that came to mind was the maneuvers she was planning to run through with the squadron of Knightmare pilots she was currently training but she had used that topic as a distraction the previous night and now she had considered it so much that it no longer help her interest. Her next thought was of school and mentally she rattled off the different subjects and the dates of any upcoming exams. Math– no they had just had a quiz the previous day. Science–hardly, for they had just begun the unit on the basics of the Knightmare Frame and so consequently any upcoming exams were ones that Kallen could ace in her sleep. History–ah yes there was an upcoming test wasn't there. Kallen relaxed deeper into her chair and began running through history material in her mind. The topic was failed invasions of Japan and the reasons why they had failed. _There was one involving the Mongols wasn't there_, Kallen thought. _They launched a fleet from Korea but they failed um… They failed because of a hurricane that destroyed the majority of their ships I think but I can't remember the details. Oh well moving on. There was the one 2 years ago where the Chinese Federation masked their attack by using one of the members of the Japanese Prime ministers cabinet. It was stopped by…_ Kallen's heart sunk, she knew exactly who had stopped that attack.

The attack had been stopped by only 2 Knightmare pilots, piloting what had been at the time the only 2 Knightmare's ever fitted with wings. One of the pilots had been Sir Suzaku Kururugi, son of the late Japanese Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi, also one time knight to the Princess Euphemia, and one time 7th Knight of the Round, who had died one year previously wile bearing the title Knight of Zero.

The same Suzaku Kururugi who if she was not very much mistaken now sat opposite her at the counsel table, and despite the mask that covered his face appeared to be as bored as she was.

The other pilot had been Him, Lelouch…

Just thinking the name sent Kallen diving deep into an inescapable flood of memories. It wasn't that she didn't want to remember; it was just that with the weight of all those memories pressing on her it was impossible to move forward with her life. Sometimes she thought that it was pointless to move forward and that she should simply stop where she was and remain there buried under the weight of painful memories that were all she had left.

But that was not what He had wanted, for she could still hear echoing in her head as powerful as any geass command the words "Kallen, you have to live." Then she would remind herself that it was her task now to protect the peace he had given his life to obtain, and so she would try to move forward.

Yet it was hard, so incredibly hard, when she thought of all the times she had betrayed him and all the times she failed to understand what sort of man he really was.

Even now nearly two years later she could still remember as though it had been yesterday the way she had felt when she had first realized who was behind the mask.

She could still see the cracks appearing in the mask where Suzaku's bullet had struck it, see it splinter in half and fall away to reveal his face, see the blood that dripped from his forehead, and feel the look of shock and revulsion creep over her own face. She could still feel the confused mixture of anguish and rage that washed over her then as she abandoned him to the mercy of his greatest foe. Even now pain still radiated off of the memory like heat off desert sand, scorching through all defenses in nauseating waves, but it was not the same pain as she had felt back then. This was the pain of self recrimination and the realization that had she made a different choice that day, as at so many later times, he might still be alive.

The metallic creak of the doors opening brought a welcome distraction to the dark musings of Kallen's thoughts. She sat up quickly and along with the rest of the Black Knight's Council, with the exception of Lloyd and Rakshata who were in the middle of debating flight systems vs energy wings, turned to see what was going on.

A Black Knight Kallen recognized as a relatively new recruit entered the room and walked quickly over to where Oghi sat and began to murmur something into his ear. From where Kallen sat 2 chairs to the left of Oggi she could make out snatches of what the new recruits said. She heard the words "apology for interrupting" and "mistake in UFN accounting network" and "Lady kaguya otherwise engaged" something that sounded awfully like "Princess Cornelia." She saw Oghi nod vigorously, clearly glad to have even the most mundane of excuses for escaping the tortuous meeting, and after giving a brief nod to General Todo and to Zero rise and hurry from room.

Kallen watched him leave wondering vaguely what the trouble could be now. Oghi had spent the last weeks fussing over every detail of the UFN meeting that Japan would be hosting in two days time. This would be the 1st meeting to take place in the recently completed official UFN meeting hall in the newly reconstructed Tokyo settlement. It was imperative that this 1st meeting went off without a hitch and so Oghi and Kaguya and Zero had spent the last several weeks checking and double checking every aspect of the set up for the meeting. If something had gone wrong and Princess Cornelia was complaining about it Kallen could well understand why Oghi had, apart from the obvious reasons, been so eager to leave the meeting in favor of going remedy whatever it was that appeared to be going wrong.

Not that the meeting was unrelated. The entire purpose of the present meeting was after all to discuss what topics the Black Knights needed to bring up before the UFN as well as what measures needed to be taken to ensure the safety of the UFN representatives. Or at least, Kallen amended to herself, that had been the intended purpose of the meeting.

Now however it seemed to have become yet another of the all too frequent disputes between the 2 technology departments and of course it was all Tamaki's fault for starting it.

_At this point_, Kallen wagered, _I bet Tamaki regrets that he ever opened his big mouth as much as the rest of us usually do. _

Kallen stared at the closed door longingly, unwilling to return to her thoughts but equally unwilling to try and assist Cecile in quieting the 2 mad (in more ways than one) scientists. She tried to divert herself by attempting to figure out what had gone wrong with the set up for the UFN meeting but she didn't have any information to base her ideas on and was left doing little more than guesswork. _Well it could have something to do with finances being that he did mention an accounting network then again network could also refer to some sort of communication line for members who can't attend in person. Although Princess Cornelia's coming in person so I doubt that's it. Now that I think about it if Cornelia's involved then maybe it's something to do with the military aspects but if that's the case then why talk to Oghi, wouldn't that be Todo's or Zero's job. Then again Oghi and Kaguya are in charge of setting up the meeting so I guess it makes sense to talk to one of them 1st… I know if it is something military then maybe I could help… And it would give me an excuse to get out of this damn meeting._

Kallen turned to Todo who sat on her right and murmured "I'm going to go see if I can help Oghi." He blinked a couple of times as though wrenching himself out of a daydream then he nodded and turned away. Although it looked as though he was turning his attention back toward the scientists Kallen guessed that he was actually giving his attention to the clock that hung on the wall above Lloyd's head.

Kallen got quietly to her feet casting a look in Zero's direction as she did so, she guessed that he was as lost in thought as everyone else in the room but behind that mask she could never quite tell. As he didn't react however she guessed that he either hadn't noticed or was okay with her leaving, not that she cared. Although she followed his orders and upheld his decisions Kallen was far from feeling any of the personal loyalty to this Zero that she had to his predecessor, so if he disapproved of her leaving the meeting early that was fine by her.

As soon as the automatic doors slid closed behind her Kallen looked around trying to figure out which way Oghi had gone. She stood at a crossroads of two corridors on the 3rd floor of the large office building in the Tokyo Settlement that served as the Black Knights headquarters.

One led in the direction of the docking bay, the other, depending on the direction taken, lead either to the communications center or to a suite of private offices assigned to the majority of the Black Knight's administrative staff. After a moment's thought she decided that he would probably be in the communications center rather than his office and headed in that direction.

She had not gone far when she heard Oghi's voice sounding both alarmed and angry.

"Wait, what do you think you're doing?!"

As Kallen took off in the direction of his voice she could hear a quieter voice answering.

"You call yourself Prime Minister of Japan but in truth you are no more than a filthy 11 born amidst the mock and sewer scum of the ghetto, and yet you have the gall to raise yourself above those of noble birth. Well, your stupidity ends now."

Kallen barreled full speed around the corner and in a split second took in the scene before her.

Oghi backed up against a wall where the quarterly dead-ended just past 2 doorways, the new recruit standing directly between the 2 doorways his gun trained on Oghi and about fire. Kallen didn't have time to draw her own gun; her momentum sent her slamming right into him. The man stumbled forward lowering his gun as he did so. Kallen grabbed trying to wrap one arm around the man's neck wile reaching for his gun with the other. He jerked backward trying to throw her off of him and get his gun up at the same time. He managed to dig one elbow into her ribs and during the split second in which she gasped for air he managed to fire a single shot in Oghis general direction.

The bullet was poorly aimed but still managed to bury itself in Oghi's arm and he cried out in pain. Then Kallen had a hold on the man and with one arm around his neck forced him to the floor. "Now" she hissed at him, her nails digging into his wrist until he dropped the gun in pain as she did so "you're going to tell me exactly who you are and what the hell you think you're doing!"

* * *

The New Zero sat at the round table. To his left, sat Tamaki, who at this point was so bored of the meeting and the argument that _he_ started between Lloyd and Rakshada, that he had fallen asleep in his chair. On his right was the currently unoccupied space for Nunnally Vi Britannia, who was currently out escorting her sister along with Lady Kaguya around the newly rebuilt Tokyo settlement.

At this moment, tired of hearing the bickering between the two highly skilled mechanics, Suzaku, the New Zero, began to let his mind wander into his deep thoughts.

This mask took a toll on who he was.

No longer could he walk about with the sun on his face, or feel the cool breeze, for the mask now occupied that space, containing the identity of a supposedly dead man.

He laughed to himself,

_A pauper dressed in the prince's old rags_

For he now wore his dead friend's clothes, and held the identity that the Demon Emperor shaped.

He had killed many, and finally, he had gotten the chance to kill the one responsible for Euphy's murder.

He had stolen her life, as well as those murdered by Euphy's geassed state.

Not only had he stolen her life, but her reputation. No longer was the sweet, beautiful and kind Princess Euphemia remembered by people, and only that infamous title: Princess Massacre.

He was pleased with himself that he finally avenge his love, his princess.

But he was also tortured.

He killed his best friend.

The one that lasted the take over with him, both of them caring for Nunally.

Despite it being on his own orders, He was just trying to make a better world, so he said.

But it weighed on Suzaku's shoulders like the weight of the world.

He broke from his thoughts to see Kallen leaving... it was then when he realized that Oggi too was missing... it was probably just an issue with the planning.

He tried to shrug off the dark feelings, as he leaned back into his chair.

His mind began to wander. He released the horrible, dark thoughts that restrained him, and then He just sat there leaning back in his chair.

He thought of the good old days at Ashford.

Milly, the student body president, always thinking up a new obscure festival idea. Sherley, being lovestruck with Lelouch, attempting to come out a bit whenever the opportunity showed itself. Rivalz, being cluelessly innocent, following the "Prez" around, trying to show his affection.

Nina, the quiet girl, always bashful and intelligent. (however that did get her into trouble, especially after the F.L.E.J.A...) Nunally, the sweetest of the council members, still not old enough yet to be in the council, yet just as important as the rest. Kallen, she wore two very different faces, yet fighting for what she believed in all the way.

And Lelouch.

The Schemer.

Although he seemed harmless, always following Milly's orders, no one would have ever suspected the madness and anger behind the mask of serenity and sanity.

That man wore so many masks, yet Suzaku knew the boy he once knew was lost forever.

_And now I'm the one behind the mask. Doomed to hide who I am until eternity's end. _

He was wrenched from his thoughts as the mechanical doors flew open as Kallen dashed through them.

He sat up in his chair.  
Looking upon Kallen, she looked disheveled. Her hair had a few loose ends flying free from her headband. Her uniform was no longer starched and unwrinkled, and there was an unmistakable smear of blood on her arms and especially on her hands.

Rakshada and Lloyd had stopped mid-sentence and now stood with their eyes trained on her.

She stopped in front of the table, everyone had their eyes trained on her... all except Tamaki, who at this moment, was still snoring.

"What happened?" someone asked from somewhere that Suzaku couldn't see.

"There. Was. An. Assassination attempt." she breathed panting between every word.

"Who?!" Todo demanded.

Kallen took a deep breath.

"Oghi. Some Britannian noble... I was trying to question him, but he pulled a knife on me so Oggi shot him before I could get anything out of him."

"What?"

"This must be a mistake!"

"But why?!"

Were questions now that now exploded as the room burst into chaos. Everyone at the table was in panic.

"Zero! What should we do?"

"Yeah Zero! _What should we do!_"

Everyone's eyes trained on him, asking him what he should do.

Suzaku might wear the mask, but he was no Zero.

He could pilot a Knightmare like it was nothing. Matching Kallen, protecting people, but this?

He was no Lelouch.

Lelouch was the plan maker.

He was the one with the backup plan.

And he was dead.

The room began to get warmer.

"Um... Um... Give me a little while!" He exclaimed as he stood up, then he quickly turned on his heel and back to his quarters.

He had to think of something.

There was no other option.

* * *

Next time: Turn 2: The Weight Of The Mask

This story has begun with the voices of Kallen and Suzaku and although there voices will be herd throughout they will not be alone for this tale is the tale of many and as such each voice must play its part...for so the Demon has decreed.

Now search on the link below and watch the last few seconds of Code Geass in Japanese! If the link isn't working just google it. It doesn't mater if you hate subs for you needn't read them just watch and trust us ITS WORTH IT!

/watch?v=AeHmVBf0NJ8Now

So now we wish to know, any thoughts?


	2. Strike 2: the weight of the mask

_Dearest lovely readers. _

_I am ArtemisKey! Thank you so much for reading this beautiful story that I'm having so much fun writing with Fearel. _

_ALSO TODAY IS FEAREL'S BIRTHDAY! _

_SO YAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY! :D_

_and yeah. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. _

_(I ArtemisKey Command you! REVIEW!) (haha no... i am in no way Lelouch Vi Britannia, nor do I (or Fearel in that case) own Code Geass!)_

intro-Fearel

Tohdoh–Fearel

Suzaku- Artemiskey

* * *

**Strike 2: the weight of the mask**

_When catastrophe befalls it is the people in authority who we looked to for a solution. _

_The year is 2019 of the Imperial Calendar, one year after the combined forces of United Federation of Nations, the Chinese Empress, the 100th Empress of the Britannian Empire, and the special military force known as the Black Knights brought about world peace, that peace is once again being threatened. _

_The task of finding a solution falls upon the shoulders of one man. _

_His name is Zero. _

_Once a lone rebel he is now charged with the safety of the entire world. _

_His true identity: Suzkau Kururugi, one-time night of the Britannia military, but he is not the man who first created the legend of Zero. That triumph belongs to another. Lelouch Vi Britannia the 99th Emperor of the holy Britannia Empire, more commonly known as the Demon Emperor. _

_It was he who first decided to seek the future and so doing alter irrevocably the path of history. But now it is Suzaku who must carry on and it is on Suzaku's shoulders that the fate of the world rests. _

_Or at least that is how he and the world perceived it,_

_ But if there is one thing that Zero must remember_

_ It is that everybody has their own agenda _

_And that even the most cunning can serve a purpose not their own._

* * *

Confused stares followed Zero as he vacated the room, the thoughts of their own is practically transparent on their faces. 'What's going on?' 'Why is he leaving? 'What's wrong doesn't Zero have a plan?' 'He has to be able to do something he is Zero after all!' 'So why did he just leave without giving us instructions!?' The room's stunned silence was broken not however by a scared complaint but rather by the crisp voice of General Tohdoh, the Black Knights second-in-command since Oghi stepped down to a merely advisory capacity after his appointment as Prime Minister of Japan. "In light of what is just happened we will be adjourning this meeting early. You all, as the unit command staff, are to lock down security and are too personally conduct a sweep of your segments of the building. You will report to Caption Chiba of the First Division. When all of the reports are in Zero will incorporate them into his plan and will then call a meeting to alert us as to what step we will next be taking. Until we know more it is impossible to determine who our enemy is or what they are planning. That is all."

While it was clear that everybody present was still far from happy about the situation and Zero's reaction they seems to be slightly reassured by this plausible interpretation of Zero's actions and the addition of something they could do to help. The exception to this was typically enough Tamaki who after finally waking up was demanding loudly for someone to rexplain the situation and simultaneously assuring everyone that he could handle it. Tohdoh didn't listen; instead, ignoring the questioning look Chiba shot in his direction, he quickly crossed to the door and exited alone with the majority of the Black Knights Council.

Once outside he waited just long enough for Kallen to emerge. She came straight over to stand beside him. "We've got a problem," she stated flatly. He nodded curtly then tilted his head to the left in the direction of the private administrative offices. She returned his nod with a slight incline of her head and the two of them set off down the hall.

They walked a little way in silence until they had left behind the noise of the meeting and were surrounded in the quiet that always pervaded this part of the Black Knights base. Their offices here weren't for the smaller command staff like those at the meeting, their offices were in the area belonging to their unit, but rather for the most important members of the Black Knights as well as other officials like Lady Kaguya. As such, with the higher ranking commanders like Chiba off handling the current crisis, Oghi in the infirmary, and everyone else preparing for the upcoming UFN meeting, the area was completely empty. The only exception to this was Zero but his rooms were set away from the others on the 5th floor over the two-story tall docking bay with private staircase directly to the outside of the walled off section of the bay that was Lloyd and Cecile's mechanical shop.

Once they had left the crowd behind and were confident that they would not be overheard Tohdoh turned to Kallen and asked in a low voice "so what exactly happened?" Kallen explained what had happened, repeating what she had heard as she did so. She described how she had found Oghi how he had bin wounded and how as she had pinned Oghi's attacker to the floor she didn't notes him reaching for a pocket knife until he had taken a slash at her shoulder. She had recoiled in time and Oghi had shot him before he managed to escape. Then she had taken Oghi down to the infirmary before returning to the meeting. When she was finished Kallen sighed and concluded "I'm glad Oghi shot the bantered but the only thing I managed to get out of him besides what he said earlier was 'you think you can beet us so easily? Oh no there are far to many of us to loose."

Tohdoh sighed he had been afraid of that. "So this won't be an isolated incident then."Kallen shook her head slowly, "no I'm afraid this is only the beginning. That I trust is what you meant when you said we had a problem not the attack in particular." Tohdoh nodded and gestured her into the office on their left, which was his. It was a simple room with a metal table a couple of chairs traditional Japanese mats on the floor a TV screen a couple of lamps and a large Japanese flag on the wall opposite the screen. It was reminiscent of Tohdoh's room during the time of the JLF and on the whole he preferred simplicity.

Kallen sat down on one side of the table and after closing and relocking the door he sat down opposite her. "So you came to the same conclusion I did," it was a statement not a question. Kallen nodded, "he can't lead us." It was the first time they'd discussed the topic, over that entire year neither of them had mentioned it even once. The only time they'd even come close was when they'd help make Lelouch's funeral arrangements.

After he died and Cornelia's men had released them they, like the rest of the newly freed prisoners, had come to stand in front of Zero and cheer his "return". Tohdoh had, perhaps excluding Zero himself, bin the only one who had seen that the tears flowing down Kallen's face were far from joyful and that even as she cheered her voice cracked with a sob. It was after the mob had finally quieted and such technicalities could be tended to that Zero declared that the Demons body should be placed aboard the Damocles and the device should be set on course for the sun. Then it had been Kallen who had helped Zero to remove the soon-to-be empress Nunnally from her brother's lifeless corpse and at the same time keep the illusion that all three had hated the dead man. It was then that Tohdoh, feeling as though he ought to try and do something, had volunteered to drive the transports that would take the body to the Damocles.

He was not surprised however that, when Tohdoh had reached the place where the Damocles was docked, he found Kallen and Nunnally waiting for him along with Sayoko. In a quiet voice Nunnally had explained that they wished to give the dead emperor a proper burial. There was a black funeral limo waiting nearby and they intended to take the body directly to its final resting place at the Kururugi Shrine. Tohdoh had agreed and had been the one to place the body in the plain coffin that Sayoko had found to hold it.

The drive to the shrine was a silent one leaving each member of the party alone with their thoughts. Halfway there however the silence was broken by the screech and grown old the wheels as Sayoko slammed her foot down on the brakes. When both Tohdoh and Kallen stiffened in surprise and alarm Sayoko shook her head and assured them that the problem was simply a dumpster someone had pushed into the middle of the small alley they were driving through and that the darkness had stopped her from seeing it until almost the last minute. Sayoko got out to go move the dumpster and the others waited in silence for her return.

They waited and waited and waited growing more tense with every passing minute until after five minutes had elapsed Kallen and Tohdoh decided to get out and see what was going on.

The night was dark except for the distant glint of fireworks and their crackles and bangs drowned out any other noise. Tohdoh had only gone a couple of feet when he heard a groan from nearby and saw Sayoko scrambling to her feet. Tohdoh had shouted for Kallen to go protect Nunnally then he went to help Sayoko and find out what had happened. After helping her to her feet he urgently demanded to know what happened but she just shook her head and said that someone must've hit her from behind but that she was fine and other than that her only injury was a small inexplicable needlelike scratch to her left forearm.

They were just turning back toward the car when he heard the door slam. He and Sayoko took off for the car. Kallen, who had been standing by Nunnally's door in the middle of the card right side, raced around the car to join them. As they came level to the door that had been slammed all three of them saw a glimpse of green hair as the owner sped off around the corner. Kallen opened the door, which led to the back of most seat and the coffin, and stop. The coffin was still there but all that remained of its occupant was a bloody robe.

Nunnally cried when they told her but Tohdoh couldn't help but think it was for the best. He figured that if anyone had rights to his body it was the green haired woman who had acted as his personal aid for so long. They decided to continue on to the shrine anyway and in the darkness Tohdoh and Kallen dug the grave that would serve as a final resting place for the spirit of their worst enemy and strongest ally. They placed the bloody robe inside of the coffin and buried it then they returned through the streets lit by bonfires and fireworks where people celebrated the death of the man they had just tried to bury, the man who had brought them this peace, the man they called a demon.

Throughout that night they had exchanged words than was absolutely necessary and from that day on they had never spoken of it. There had been no eulogy recited no words of final peace, nothing, only a silence heavy with emotion, unanswered questions, and unshed tears. For Tohdoh it was a time when he began to wonder whether it was as ally and friend or as sworn enemy that he had stood beside the Demon's grave. It was a question that even now he could not answer.

Now however was not the time for such musings but rather to broach the almost forbidden topic, the topic of the new Zero. He took a breath then said slowly "although we've never discussed it I know we are in agreement over who is behind that mask and I've known him long enough to know that, while he is intelligent and an almost matchless warrior, he is no brilliant tactician, not on the scale we need, and certainly not on a scale to match his predecessor."

Kallen nodded, "you're right." She was starting to sound rather frustrated, the Black Knight's Ace was after all known for short temper, "dammit, but everyone's relying on him. They think he's Zero after all, there's got to be something we can do but he doesn't even know we know who he is." Tohdoh sighed "it almost makes you miss the Demon, at least he knew what he was doing, but then, even if he had his priorities figured out by the end, he did spend the better part of two years using us for whatever he was up to. For all we know he could have been working with the Britannias was all along." Kallen shook her head "he wasn't."

Tohdoh blinked at her, surprised by the vehemence of her reaction, "what are you talking about?" "I see," Kallen paused for a second and took a breath then she continued. "I suspected as much, whatever Schneizel told you he conveniently left that part out." Tohdoh blinked at her again even more confused, from the way Kallen was acting it seemed like there was some big secret she had been hiding for a long time and was now loth to surrender to anyone, but at the same time Tohdoh could tell by the flash in her eyes that there had been an injustice done that she was determined to correct.

"Did you ever hear of the Knight of the Round by the name of Lady Marianne the Flash?" The question surprised Tohdoh but he answered it anyway, knowing that it had to be important. "Of course every good nightmare pilot worth the name has." "Tell me what you know about her." He thought for a moment then said "Lady Marianne was a commoner by birth but she ended up one of the royal consorts. The only Knight that ever defeated her in combat was Bismark Waldstein, the Knight of One. Her Knightmare Frame was the Ganymede Corleone, the most advanced third-generation Knightmare ever created. The Ganymede series was built by her major supporter, the Ashford family, but after her death the whole line was abandoned."

"What do you know about her death?" "The rumor was that she was assassinated about a year before Britannia invaded Japan. Kallen are you saying that Lelouch have something to do with that?" Kallen shook her head, "not in the way you mean but he was involved. You see he and Nunnally are Lady Marianne's children."

Tohdoh raised his eyebrows. He had always assumed that Empress Nunnally was just another, though to be sure kinder, member of the royal family. He had never realized that she was Lelouch's full sister. "So that's why, after the F.L.E.J.A, he was so desperate to find her. I always wondered, I mean he heartlessly killed more than one of his other siblings so I couldn't understand why he cared so much about her." "It was more than that Nunnally, was his whole reason for living. That's why he tried so hard to capture her. That's why, during the Black Rebellion, he made Ashford Academy our base. That's why he became Zero to begin with!"

Tohdoh had always prided himself on his ability to understand what was going on around him and to turn that knowledge into a military plan. That was the reason he had been able to hold off the Britannian's all those years ago without a single Knightmare Frame. It was that same ability that had made him so valuable, first to the JLF then to Zero. Yet now in the face of what should be a few simple sentences he had to confess that he was completely lost. He tried to think of a reasonably intelligent question to ask but all he could come out with was "what does that have to do with Ashford." "That was where, no never mind I'm going about this all wrong. If I'm going to tell you I might as well do it from the beginning."

Kallen paused for so long that Tohdoh began to think that she had changed her mind about telling him whatever it was that had convinced her that Lelouch really haven't been working with the Britannian's. Finally she spoke, " Lady Marianne wasn't assassinated by some foreigner, her death was ordered by one of the members of the royal family."

Tohdoh stared at her not sure if he should be shocked by the news or if he should ask which member of the royal family or why it even mattered, but before he could open his mouth to voice any of these thoughts Kallen shook her head. "Let me finish.

Lady Marianne was murdered in cold blood and Nunnally was caught in the attack. That was how she became crippled and the trauma of the experience at such a young age ended up blinding her. When Lelouch when to the Emperor to demand justice the Emperor disowned him and sent both of them to Japan to be used as hostages. He was only 9 years old then. That's when he met Suzaku. After the war ended they were abandoned but Lelouch managed to make contact with Ashford family who had supported his mother and managed to talk Ashford into sheltering him and Nunnally. That's how I know that he was never working with Britannia, because it was the Emperor who destroyed everything he cared about. The Emperor said that Nunnally was useless and week and so that's why he did it, why he became Zero, because he wanted to create a more peaceful world for her, and because he wanted to get revenge on the Emperor."

Suddenly it all clicked, it all made sense. Lelouch's insistence that it was Britannia that was a real enemy and that it was Britannia they needed to fight. His Obsession with eliminating members of the royal family, which vied so jarringly with his orders that no one was to harm Nunnally. His reasons for keeping his identity concealed, not just as Tohdoh and the rest the Black Knights had supposed to keep them from discovering he was a member of the royal family and guessing at his intent, but instead so that he could be assured that no one could locate Nunnally through him. Even his reluctance to directly eliminate Suzaku and Suzaku's later part in Lelouch's master plan was explained. Come to think of it Tohdoh have heard something about the child or children of a Britannian noble being used as bargaining pieces before the war started and Suzaku had begun to show up late for his martial arts lessons around then due to the time he spent with some new friend but Tohdoh had never connected the two before. Yes, everything was becoming much clearer now, everything except…

"Did you say 9? But that would make him only what 17 when he became Zero? I knew he was young but… And also what happened during the Black Rebellion? Why did he vanish for almost a year if destroying Britannia was so important to him? Why did he abandon us? And how do you know all this? Why is it that you didn't seem surprised when he revealed his identity to us? As you pointed out you weren't there when Schneizel talk to us so how is it that you weren't shocked when he found out who he was? Did he tell you all of this? Is there any evidence to support it? How do you know he didn't use his power on you?"

"CC told me, remember I spent a year with her while you were in prison. As for the rest of it I trust him."

Tohdoh stared at her mouth agape, out of all the words that could have been spoken about the Demon out of everything he had ever heard or thought or thought that anyone else had thought those were three words that he had never, ever, ever have even considered applying to the man. Now Tohdoh once again began to wonder if Kallen was under the influence of Geass.

Probably in response to his slack-jawed expression of peer shook Kallen continued. "You see I've known him for longer then you have." Tohdoh notice that she said have instead of did, even now it seemed she was struggling to accept the reality of the man's death.

"You're right that I knew who he was before Schneizel arrived but I'm not going to go into the details of that or of the Black Rebellion now." As she said this Kallen tilted her head up toward the ceiling, eyes darting around the room. Tohdoh understood while she had already divulge a lot of secret information that they wouldn't want nosed about among the masses or even the other Black Knights, she had not as yet said anything that would in danger the newfound peace, or whatever was left of it.

Throughout the entire conversation they had both been careful not to mention the present Zero or the secret of the Demons death. No matter how sure they were that there was only one key to this office and that Tohdoh had had it with him all along they could not be too careful, especially after what had just happened. This thought brought Tohdoh back their current problem and the reason for their discussion. No matter how illuminating or important the first Zero's previously unknown background was there were more pressing issues, the man was dead after all and presumably wasn't going anywhere any time soon, his successor however well he couldn't wait.

Kallen seemed to be thinking along the same lines because after a moment she said, "let's save that for another time right now we have to worry about how we're going to get through whatever's happening without breaking the peace and without a decent leader." Tohdoh nodded "you're quite right let's start by figuring out how to get through this crisis and then we can worry about the past." "So, how do we make sure that Zero comes up with a decent plan and we don't have any more incidents like you running out of the meeting today?" Kallen asked shifting her position so that one foot rested on the chair her arms folded over at.

"Were just going to have to come up with the solutions ourselves," Tohdoh said. He wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea but what else could he do? "That's great at all but before we even start figuring out what to do, how are we going to make sure that he does what we want to do?" Tohdoh hesitated for a fraction of the heartbeat before he said "we're going to have to tell him that we know who he is and get him trust us and let us help him. It won't be easy but…"

"Right, it has to be done for the sake of Lelouch's peace and I think I know what to say to get him to listen to us the important thing now is to get him to listen to us as soon as possible, before something else happens."

* * *

_Think! What would Lelouch do?_

_I can't. I am not Lelouch. I am not the schemer, the plan maker. _

_I'm the Knight, nothing else... not the king. _

_But he meant me to take over and sustain his peace. _

_I bare the mask as a punishment; I was never meant to have to deal with issues such as this. _

The unmasked man thought as he sat on the edge of his bed in his windowless room.

The door was locked, only he could unlock it from the inside.

In here, he was himself, Suzaku, not Zero.

He glanced at the pictures from Ashford in the small photo album, disguised as a dictionary that often sat on the shelf of books.

The memories of happy times. When things were simple, less complicated, when zero was just a man behind a mask, his identity unknown to world.

And Suzaku's greatest foe, not his reflection.

He wished he could just think like him.

Perhaps just looking at his pictures may give an idea...

He gazed across each of the faces of those in the book.

Milly, Rivalz, Nina, Sherly, Kallen, Nunnally, and him...

Lelouch.

Never once did he falter after becoming zero.

Never.

He always could hide it.

He even kept Suzaku at bay, suspicious, but never having enough evidence.

_Think! Think!_

_Maybe... _

_I Command you! Think!_

_What am I doing? _

_I am not him. _

_What am I going to do? _

_Direct approach? _

_Discover where their headquarters is and attack with Knightmares?_

_No, that will never work, eitherby the time we arrive they will have already gotten notice of our arrival... or there will be so many skilled knightmare pilots that the group I send will not be able to fight it off, even if I sent Kallen... There could be knights of the round, and more than two would destroy Kallen and the Gurren._

He knew he would not be able to go himself, piloting a Knightmare would be a dead giveaway to who he was, and then loyalty to the Black Knights would crumble.

Besides, where was he going to find their headquarters? It's not like they'd put a huge sign outside it saying:

**BACK WITH THE BRITANNIAN NOBLES! FREE SIGNUP! **

_Maybe a spy... _

_But who? _

_Anyone he could send was too well known to not be noticed, even if they were to wear a disguise..._

_Besides... even if it did work, they would eventually get caught. _

_And where would they go? _

There were just too many flaws for that plan.

Suzaku closed the book and stood up.

He began to pace.

_Perhaps I should just wait until they strike again, then have a spy follow them? _

_No, that would kill the spy... _

He stopped abruptly in front of the beautifully carved chess set left over from when this was Lelouch's quarters.

Suzaku examined the board.

From a glance, it appeared that the board was set up, waiting for the next game, but upon closer inspection, the side if the black king was a mess.

A white pawn now stood at the opposing side, now a queen.

The black queen stood on the sideline, like she had just exited, but she was guarding the king.

The white king was lying down on the board, and the white bishop's square was occupied with a black pawn, giving the white bishop little room to stand.

The black king still stood tall, the white knight standing behind it.

He knew that this arrangement made him the white knight.  
He was the white knight, now cloaked in the black king's shadow.

He knew the Back king on the board was just an empty shell.

The real king was dead.

This was just a shadow of the king, left to protect the newly queened white pawn.

The burden settled upon the white knight's shoulders, but it was one he would gladly accept.

Suzaku set down the white knight, then continued pacing.

_What should I do? _

_Every answer points to defeat... _

_Why? What makes Lelouch so different? How come he can make up the plans? Why can't I? _

_THINK SUZAKU THINK!_

_YOU AREN'T ZERO; YET YOU WEAR HIS MASK! _

_SO THINK!_

_Declare them an enemy to the UFN? _

_Yes. That's perfect. Then everyone would be out for them! They'd easily surrender to the black knights!_

Suzaku then picked up the infamous mask, and slipped it on.

His identity disappeared, becoming that of Zero.

He quickly bolted out of his quarters and went to the PA system and picked up the microphone.

"I want to see all Primary commanders now. It's an urgent matter. Zero's personal quarters." he said, then he put the microphone down.

The members then flooded the chamber, now joined by Nunnally Vi Britannia, 100th Empress to the Imperial throne and Her sister, the commander of Britannia's home forces, Princess Cornelia.

They settled themselves on the couches, all spread about.

Zero stood in front of them, just the coffee table between them.

He scanned from his left to right.

On the way left saw his old teacher. Sitting as if he was meditating, placidly waiting.

Next to him, on the other side of the sofa, was Viletta.

Her arms crossed across her chest with a displeased, slightly worried facial expression across her face.

Cornelia walked to the center sofa, with her stern, commanding facial expression, quickly turned to a face of love and care as she lead the now blind Gilford to the sofa to sit next to her.

Sayoko sat on the sofa to the right, where Nunnally had been wheeled to next to it.

Kallen then briskly strutted in and stood next to Zero.

As he did so he saw her throw a glance and make eye contact with Todoh.

_Are they on to me? _

Zero turned to the audience.

"Where's Lady Kaguya?" Zero asked.

"She's meeting the Ambassador from Egypt at the privet air port, she'll be along shortly." Nunnally said.

"What is this all about?" Cornelia said with a huff.

"There has been an attack." Todoh said.

Cornelia paused for a moment.

"On who?" Nunnally asked, innocently, but with command. Calmness echoed in her voice while urgency echoed in her eyes.

"My Husband." Viletta squeaked.

"Oh... Is he badly injured?" Nunnally asked,

"No. Luckily. He should be better in a few days." Viletta said, calming herself.

Kallen then stepped in front of Zero.

"Although that matters, we have a bigger matter to discuss."

"Yes. Apparently the assassin was killed before we could question him, however he would not stop talking about noble birth and status." Zero said

Cornelia gave a bit of a wince at the word "noble", feeling the others eyes training on her and Nunnally.

"So I have come to a resolution on what we should do in the matter of the mysterious organization." He paused, trying to imitate his friend's dramatic speeches.

"We of the UFN will declare this unnamed group, an enemy to the UFN and anyone who wishes to act on their behalf will be prosecuted as a terrorist!" He said, thrusting his right wrist down like his predecessor did.

Suddenly, before anyone could react, the window crashed, and the floor shook, and a trail of smoke rose from a few buildings away.

"What was that?!" Someone shouted,

"The Airport!" Cornelia answered loudly.

"Lady Kaguya!" Nunnally shouted.

* * *

Next Time: Strike Three: The Day A Demon Arose


	3. Strike 3 The Day A Demon Arose

**Contrary To Popular Belief:** No Lelouch is not immortal. Until a week or two ago although I did not wish him to be immortal I believed that he was however then Artemiskey had a brainwave. During R1 and R2 respectively first C.C. and then the Emperor tell Lelouch that a code barer can not use geass. it follows therefore that if Lelouch had indeed taken his father's code and become immortal, as seemed the logical explanation for his survival, he would not have been able to use geass afterward. So since, as Nunnally Schneizel and whatever is left of several hundred Royal Guards can testify, Lelouch clearly didn't stop using geass Artemiskey and I looked for other ways he could've survived. "Where will wants not a way opens so they say."( the return of the King). that quote pretty much sums up how we believe Lelouch survived for after discarding immortality we next turned to biology, and after consulting our knowledge from previous biology course, the textbook from said course ( practically my 1st time opening it), and Artemiskey's uncle who is currently in med school we came up with a totally scientifically possible way he could have survived. I admit that there might be other extenuating circumstances around the receiving of the code that neither Artemiskey nor I know about but from here on in assume that Lelouch is not immortal.

** Disclaimer:** We do not own Code Geass

* * *

**Strike 3 The Day A Demon Arose**

_The year was 2018 of the Imperial Calendar. Britannia's 99th Emperor, better known as the Demon Emperor, set out to conquer the world. Using the airship Damocles and the super destructive bombs known as F.L.E.J.A he managed to threaten the entire world into submission. Barely 2 months later he was assassinated by the rebel leader known as Zero. Zero is the leader and founder of the Black Knight's, the independent fighting force owing allegiance to no one country but instead to the international government known as United Federation of Nations. Zero became a symbol for strength and the fight against oppression. It was his charisma and daring combined with his unprecedented success that captured the minds and hearts 1st of the Japanese people then the entire world. Now however he has become a symbol of the government. A government supported by the majority of the world and loathed by a select few. Primary among these are the remaining nobles of the Britannia Empire, yet even these nobles cannot wholly deny Zero's power or the brilliant charisma by which he took the world. So now in the planning their own rebellion they seek to emulate their greatest foe. Over the past year the balance of power in the world has reversed and in this new setting of the board it is black that stands for the government and white that is the rebellion. Yet however ironic it may be at this point the board is already set and the pieces have begin to move. White always goes 1st in chess and so it is they who have struck 1__st__. Yet even as the new White Queen rises surrounded by her bishops and rooks and the black pieces turned to face her it has occurred to only a few that both kings are still missing. _

* * *

Smoke billowing up from the nearby explosion obscured Kallen's vision. She could feel blood dripping down her arm from where shards of broken glass from the windows had cut her, but she didn't have time to worry about that now. She scrambled to her feet from where the force of the explosion had thrown her sideways into the wall. She paused just long enough the cough out the smoke she had inhaled and glance around and ensure that the others were all right, then she lunged for the door. There wasn't time to wait for Zero- Suzaku get his act together and issue orders. All likelihoods pointed to Kaguya having been the target of that attack. Kallen had to get to the airport, to make sure that it had failed, to make quite sure that Kaguya was all right, and to find the bastards that had done this and make them pay. She had already reached the door and was just in the process of wrenching it open when the sound from behind her caused her to whirl around. It was not a command from Zero nor any of the rooms other occupants that had stopped her, but rather the shocked gasps of her friends combined with the ominous crackle of the TV.

* * *

Milly Ashford sat at the anchor desk. She had recently been promoted to a news anchor.

She was in the middle of reporting the news.

"Today there was a new endangered Tiger cub born in Okniawa zoo!" she said perkily.

As the camera cut to the footage that was shot of the mother tiger and her cub, Milly took a second to move a bit of her hair out of her face.

Suddenly one of the managers ran up and handed her a piece of paper.

"Breaking News! The Airport on the UFN base has been attacked! I repeat, the airport on the UFN base has been attacked! The build-" she was abruptly cut off when the camera light went off, and the screen that they showed the broadcast on began to show static.

_Why does this always happen to me?_ She thought to herself.

Suddenly a picture broke through of a young woman with a high blonde ponytail and periwinkle eyes, sitting on a throne-like chair. She was wearing a dark purple military suit, thigh high high-heeled white boots and a collarless white cape etched in purple with a golden brooch fastening it, a golden brooch etched with the symbol of the Britannian Royal crest.

* * *

**_"I am Morgause Gi Britannia, Seventh Princess of the holy Britannian Empire._**

**_Hear me people of the world, we of Britannia have returned."_**

* * *

Rivalz sat in the student council room, surrounded by the new members as well as Nina and Gino.

The TV screen flashed on to reveal Princess Morgause.

It had been reported that she had gone missing after the F.L.E.J.A blew up Pendragon Palace, so she was thought to be dead. Many of the Princes and Princesses were killed in the incident so ofcorse Rivalz like the rest of the world believed it.

_What's going to happen now? _

* * *

Gilford's ears perked at the sound of the woman's voice.

Although he felt the blood trickling down his face, he didn't react.

He couldn't see, but that wasn't the issue. The issue was her.

_"No! It can't be! Why her?" _He thought to himself.

Princess Morgause was Princess Cornelia's childhood enemy, each always trying to get ahead of each other.

**_"We have come to reclaim our land and return stability to the world by restoring the ancient order that until a year ago was the balance of power in the world. This order was destroyed first by the vile Demon Emperor and then by his supplanters, the young, weak and foolish empress Nunnally who is little more then a puppet, the faceless puppet master Zero, and the ragtag group of traders and Eleven's that follow him._**

**_Now we have come to set the world right and free it from their tyranny. With me stand the remaining Knights of the Round and all of those Nobles and members of the royal family who have not betrayed their country and who still hold themselves loyal to my noble father Charles Zi Britannia. It is our sworn and solemn duty to realign the world's order and to depose of that group of Numbers and traders that now, from the shadow of a supposed democracy, attempt to order the entire world."_**

Gilford stood up. His eyes in complete darkness.

He stood tall and strong despite it.

_I must protect Princess Cornelia against her greatest foe. _He resolved

_But how? _He realized,_ without my eyes, I'm useless to protect her... but I must find a way!"_

* * *

Zero stood up to see the message. To see the face of his new enemy.

_One thing goes wrong and it all comes toppling down like a house of cards... _He thought

_Why did Lelouch not think of this?!_

* * *

Lloyd watched the princess on the large screen in his new workshop.

He glanced backward to where Cecile was sitting. She looked like this was a bad thing...

"Oh no." she mumbled under her breath.

Lloyd turned back to the message.

_Princess Morgause has grown up and now follows her siblings_. He remembered her from some of the boring parties his parents made him go to.

She always seemed ambitious, _now how far will she go?_

_Oh goody! New Knightmares to build! _He thought to himself.

* * *

On the other side of that Knightmare hanger, in the walled off segment that served as her office Rackshada too stared at the screen. The Indian woman's mouth hung slightly open, her pipe dangling forgotten from one hand. Slowly her facial expression morphed into a glare. "I was working on the new airship in that airport, how dare they just destroy it. That was MY project and now the Earl of pudding's going to have to most advanced airship all because mine got blown up!" She took a breath and, as a new idea came to her, she began to relax. "On the other hand it looks like new Knightmare Frames are going to be in demand again. Well well, this might not be as bad as I thought."

* * *

_No. Not her. Anything but that bitch! _Cornelia Li Britannia thought to herself.

She saw the face of her greatest childhood foe. Morgause Gi Britannia. Her half sister. Cornelia stood a moment to listen to the speech, trying to contain her anger long enough to hear what _She_ wanted.

**_Even now their government lies in ruins, their Eleven Prime Minister wounded, their airport destroyed, one of the ambassadors of their so-called free government dead, along with their own precious UFN chairwoman Kaguya Sumeragi._**

Cornelia turned her head and searched each of the faces of the people of the room. All were stunned in awe. Even Zero, whose emotion was always concealed, looked alarmed.

_Why does she want to destroy this peace? _Cornelia thought, _probably for her own benefit, she was always selfish and cruel._

Cornelia shifted her weight onto her other leg and crossed her arms.

She thought back to the days of her childhood.

She remembered going to Court at Pendragon.

There were so many princes and princesses. Each either a rival or an ally to her.

When she first met Morgause, she was eight.

Morgause had grown up at the Aphrodite villa, on the other side of Britannia from where Cornelia grew up near Pendragon and the Aries villa.

Cornelia remembered going up and being presented to court, her dear sister was not yet born.

She had kneeled before the throne of her father along with Shneizel and Clovis.

Then they took their seats.

The next to sweep in was Morgause. Alone, sparkling in her best.

She had come a long way to court, accompanying her mother Lady Elinor.

At lunch Morgause had made it know to Cornelia that she did not like her, and that she would one day stand above her, bringing more glory to Britannia.

Cornelia had spared her in a knightmare before and had seen the damage that she inflicted on the areas. It was almost as much as she herself∫ had.

Cornelia knew the danger Morgause brought with her.

_I must stop her. I have to protect this peace, and Nunnally. She has great plans for the future. She has to be able to make them happen._

Cornelia glanced at the young empress. She reminded Cornelia of Euphy. Her dear sister lost to geass. She would never forgive the Demon for that. Taking her sister away.

It was an even bigger heartache when Suzaku, her sister's own knight sided with the Demon. He had betrayed Euphy's memory and lost all honor by serving her killer.

And not only did the Demon kill her, he ruined her name.

_At least he cannot hurt anyone now. _She thought.

Euphy had been avenged. The death of the Demon was the solution, now Cornelia had to restore her memory.

_I will protect Nunnally and take down Morgause. _Cornelia swore.

She stared into the screen, right into Morgause's eyes.

"I will stop you, Morgause!"

* * *

From his hospital bed Oghi stared wild-eyed at the screen. This was worse far worse then he had imagined, worse even than the pain that had throbbed through his shoulder before the numbing salve had been applied. The world he had fought for so long and the peace he'd worked so hard to build over the past year, even the future he had struggled to create for himself and more importantly for his wife and child, all of it had now been thrown back into jeopardy. Then the most recent sentence of the Britannian woman's speech sunk in, "**_dead, along with their own precious UFN chairwoman Kaguya Sumeragi_**." No! It couldn't be, not Lady Kaguya, so young so alive with her indomitable spirit the lifeblood of the UFN. "This cannot be happening!"

* * *

_Dammit! How didn't we see this coming!?_ Viletta glared at the TV screen. _We should have realize that not all the unaccounted for members of the royal family were in Pendragon! We should've acted faster after the attempt on Kaname's life. _This thought brought pain but she ignored it, barreling along her train of thought, trying to reach something that was niggling at the back of her brain. For a second she couldn't think why this whole scenario seemed so familiar to her then it hit her like a ton of bricks."These tactics, their his! She's trying to follow in the footsteps of Zero, of the Demon!"

* * *

On the 7th floor of the Black Knight's headquarters the people who had been laughing and chatting only minutes before in the large public lunchroom we now panicking. Some stood directly in front of the large monitor screen, staring at the supposedly dead woman who had appeared there with open mouthed looks of horror, while others ran to the window, made of reinforced and fortunately explosion proof glass which covered an entire wall from floor to ceiling, to get a better look at the smoke rising from the airport barely two buildings away. The only person who didn't seem particularly disturbed was a youngish blond man with eyes of a pale purple tinted blue, dressed in a white robe trimmed with black and gold over another robe of dark purple, and holding a half eaten ham lettuce and pastrami sandwich in one white gloved hand. He sat calmly on the stock standard brown wood bench attached to the equally standard long brown wood table by bits of black metal all of which looked like it could be found in any middle or high school lunchroom. The only sign he gave of even having noticed Morgause's appearance was that he had turned his head slightly to regard the section of the glass wall nearest to him and that the slightest of smirks, only a ghost of what had once been his usual expression, now slid across his usually blank and expressionless face. "Well well," Schneizle El Britannia said to no one in particular, "it looks as though it is beginning again, I must protect Master Zero."

* * *

**_Who stands in the rubble? There is no leader left to them but a faceless terrorist! A terrorist who has a way of disappearing when the world needs him most! They call him a hero for slaying the demon but he would not needed slaying if this same terrorist had not vanished abandoning his so-called friends to their fate at the Demons hands._**

**_The world can place no trust in him or in his sham of a government._**

**_Hear me now, Zero, whoever you may be this is a declaration of war!_**

**_The natural order of the world must be restored!_**

**_We will fight!_**

**_We will rise!_**

**_We are, Britannia!_**

* * *

The Young Empress sat in her chair.

She had seen the whole speech.

It was hard for her to accept Kaguya was dead.

Although she had only known her for a year, Kaguya had quickly become one of Nunnally's closest friends.

_But she can't be dead!_ Nunnally thought, _She must have escaped somehow! Kaguya would never give up without a fight! Even in an explosion, she would escape!_

Nunnally tried to calm herself, dead or alive, Kaguya would want her to turn to the more important matter at hand: the new rebellion.

Morgause, her sister was determined to overthrow her, and restore Britannia's violent and destructive past.

_My brother's sacrifice was in vain. He died for peace, and he thought it would be assured. I don't think that even he thought of this. _She thought, _what do I do? I'm not a military leader! How will a girl in a wheelchair lead an army? I'm not a strategist, I want to improve the world, but not by war! Besides, who will follow me? I'm crippled and weak, I don't have much influence over the people... How am I supposed to win? _

She was taken from her thoughts as all the people in the room turned stare at each other in horror anger and fear.

"What are we going to do?" Viletta asked anxiously.

The room turned to Zero for answers, but this time it was Nunnally that responded.

"We will protect this peace we have. We must stop Morgaust."

* * *

Lord Jeremiah was on his farm with his foster daughter, Anya. They were sitting in their manor house and watched the speech given by Princess Morgaust.

He was in shock.

A year after the plan that was supposed to solve this issue, the plan fails.

_How can this happen?! The plan was supposed to be flawless! My Master's death was in vain! _

He took a quick breath and calmed himself.

_I can't let this happen- no, I won't let this happen! I must protect Empress Nunnally!_

He nodded his head in agreement with his thoughts. He resolved to go and schedule a flight to Japan as soon as possible to offer his and Anya's services to her.

He would not fail, not again.

Anya looked up from her cell phone, although she could remember things now, she still held onto it as a habit of the last ten years.

"Seems like a war is starting... Who do you think will win?" She said flatly.

"Peace. Peace will win."

* * *

From a small monitor in a pagoda set in the imperial garden belonging to the Chinese Empress the voice of the Britannian Princess shattered the usually tranquil area of the garden. In front of the monitor a man with long black hair, and one hand resting on the pommel of the sword that hung at his waist, stood glaring at the screen. "I turned my back on international affairs for five minutes and Japan's back in a Civil War!" He snorted under his breath then went back to trying to figure out how much damage had been done. Lady Kaguya dead, that was going to come as such a severe blow to the Empress for Lady Kaguya had been her first and dearest friend. It was a blow also to the international government which had relied on her energy and charm to keep the UFN in order. There were however other equally disturbing thoughts that came to the forefront of his mind. _It must've been this Morgause person,_ he realized _she must've been the one responsible for what's happened here to, and if she's got it we're all going to be in serious trouble. Xianglin better hurry and find someone trustworthy to tell, we may not be able to trust our communication channels but Zero needs to know about this right away!_

* * *

He glared at the screen that had so recently revealed the face of Morgause and now showed the smoking remains of what had once been the UFN's privet air terminal. He glared with a fury that was far too personal for the general nature of the Princess's speech. His fists were clenched as though resisting the urge to strangle someone and when he spoke there was a snarl in his voice that showed just how much he loathes the woman, "What the hell" "Hu?" The girl sitting on the couch beside him turned to face him, with a 'were you talking to me' expression on her face, a slice of pizza in her hand and a bit of cheese still connecting it to her mouth. "What the hell, do they think they're doing to my requiem!?"

* * *

**Next Time: Strike 4 Vanished Knightmares And Dark Reality **

**Credits  
**Intro-Fearel  
Kallen-Fearel  
Milly-Artemiskey  
Mogause-Fearel  
Rivalz-Artemiskey  
Gilford-Artemiskey  
Suzaku-Artemiskey  
Lloyd-Artemiskey  
Rackshada-Fearel  
Cornelia-Artemiskey  
Oghi-Fearel  
Viletta-Fearel  
Schneizel-Fearel  
Nunnally-Artemiskey  
Orange- Artemiskey  
Xingke-Fearel  
Lelouch- Fearel


	4. Vanished Knightmares and Dark Reality

**Strike 4: Vanished Knightmares and Dark Reality**

There was shouting in the corridors, panicked voices and people running every which way. Frightened people blocked the stairwells and the docking bay was full of shouting and chaos as people struggle between fear and anger. All of it flashed past Kallen in one long blur of flickering movement and disorienting sound as she ran toward the docking bay as fast as the confused and frightened mob would allow.

She did not look back, she did not bother to pause for people to move out of her way, but as fast as she ran she could not escape her own thoughts.

The world seemed to be crashing to pieces around her ears and she could feel, even as she ran, the voice witch had driven her for the last year fading and the dead hand which had propelled inexorably forward slipping away as his last and greatest gift crumbles into void.

Yet she ran on pushing herself to the limits of her endurance pushing herself to keep running, keep going, feeling that if she ran fast enough she could outrun time itself and, if she couldn't save him or even his shattered legacy, she could at least managed to save one friend, one irreplaceable friend, from where she lay in the rubble that was all that was left of Zero's peace. Above her she could hear shouting as Cornelia to took action, calling out orders, demanding that Morgause be found, be killed. She knew she should take some interest in that, new that as a Black Knights commander it was her job to rally the forces, to bring back some semblance of order, to perhaps dispatch Knightmare cruise with water put out the flames that still raged in the debris left by the explosion. Yet all that help was too slow and too long. She had to act now, act and keep acting, pushing herself, knowing that the moment she let herself stop, let herself think and rationalize, she would drown in the realization of what had just befallen. The realization that his ultimate sacrifice had been in vain and that now Kaguya to, like Lelouch, like her brother Naoto, had entered the ignominy and oblivion that was death.

It felt like it took her an eternity reach the hangar near Rackshata's workshop. Then she had to weave through boxes and half-full crates, which had not yet been unpacked from the engineer's recent trip to China to update the Shen Hu and outfit it with all her very latest interventions. Finally, after what seemed to be span the endless years, she reached it, the one machine which might give her the speed she needed leave her thoughts behind, which she had convinced herself might even allow her to save Kaguya, the Guren Satan Eight Elements.

She leaped into the pilot seat, grab the key from around her neck and thrust into the ignition. By the time the Japanese flag appeared on the screen she had already closed the hatch and slammed her foot on the ignition. It was only then that she realized that in her haste she hadn't bothered to signal for the docking bay doors to be opened. In their panic the people who were supposed to operate the bay doors had probably left their stations in favor of finding the nearest window and anyway she didn't have time for that. The Guren plunged full throttle toward the closed doors and even as they loomed directly in front of her, Kallen's hand closed over the gauntlet and between one breath and the next the bay doors, which stood unshaken during the explosion, were reduce to nothingness.

Out through where they had just stood plunged the Guren borne aloft on red translucent wings of pure energy. Kallen push the accelerator as far forward as it would go as she plunged earthward toward the smoking remains of the air terminal. She bent low over the console peering through the viewport, desperate for any sine of human life.

Then she saw it, the mangled remains of an airplane bearing the flag of Egypt on its side. She could see the bodies lying crumpled in and around the area where the plane must just have landed. With a wailing screech of metal the Guren landed beside the wreck, the speed of its landing sending up more sparks to mix with the flames which still burdened in many places throughout the ruin. Even as she landed Kallen flung open the safety hatch, letting in air filled with smoke and ash. She coughed and gasped as her lungs filled with it and and wiped at her eyes from which the smoke and heat have drawn her unshed tears.

Even through her coughing and her tears she lunged for the rope that would bare her swiftly groundward. Looping it around her foot she half leaped half fell from the pilot seat to land stumbling on the ground below. Barely taking time regain her balance Kallen raced for the destroyed airplane. She fought her way through the debris and smoke, all the while coughing and calling out for Kaguay. As she scrambled through the rubble she searched desperately for any signs of life but as her steps slowed, as she passed by lifeless corpse after lifeless corpse, until at last she stumbled to a halt kneeling on the ground beside the bloody corpse of the Egyptian ambassador, her thoughts caught up with her again.

Ever since his death the only thing keeping her going have been the need maintain the peace he had given his life to create. Now however, even that was gone. Now there was nothing left, nothing except the new burning feeling beginning to grow inside of her, the need to destroy those who had shattered his legacy. For the first time in her life Kallen began to understand the emotions that had driven Lelouch. As the burning of anger consumed her she understood fully how all-consuming the need for revenge could be and how in comparison the importance of one's own life could shrink to insignificance. An old fraise of his, oft repeated, came to her then and she murmured into the ash and flame strun air. It fit her mood and the dark tomber of her thoughts perfectly and so she spoke it again, slightly louder. It seemed to her both and oath and a challenge to all those who dared tarnish his legacy "The only ones who should kill, are those who are prepared to be killed."

Then, out of the smoke, out of the darkness that surrounded her and that had so recently taken up residence inside of her, she heard a voice calling her name. A girls voice which jolted her out of her own dark thoughts and back into reality, "Kaguya!" The girl materialized out the smoke running toward her and, although she was nearly doubled over with coughing, she appeared miraculously to be unscathed. Kallen leaped to her feet and, as she raced toward the girl, she noticed another figure appearing out of the smoke. A young woman with hair of a light chocolate color held back in four short ponytails, clad in a lone black coat with a high collar which effectively conceal her appearance almost entirely, came running up to stand behind Kaguya. Kallen knew the woman, yet she couldn't seem to recall from where or what her name might be.

When Kallen and Kaguya reach each other the latter bend over placing her hands on her knees, trying to breathe in some air that wasn't full of smoke. Kallen stared down at her, astonish, "how? How are you alive?" Throw her coughing and wheezing Kaguya replied. "It was Xianglin who saved me. She found me before I went into the airport and pulled me aside. She told me she had something urgent she needed to tell me in private." Of course, now Kallen recognized the woman. Xianglin, the woman who followed Xingke wherever he went and served as his personal assistant. The woman who had acted as his second-in-command when he had attempted to wrest control of China from the High Unix. _What is she doing here?_ Never mind, that didn't matter, the important thing was that her appearance had effectively saved Kaguya's life, but before Kallen could say as much Kaguya continued speaking.

"Xianglin said that she flew in to Japan this morning on a normal airplane disguise so that no one would notice her and that her instructions from Xingke were to find either me you or Zero to give her news to but not to let anyone else know she was here until one of us have been informed. When she heard that the ambassador from Egypt would be arriving she assumed one of us would go to meet him and so she decided to waste near the airport. When she saw me she pulled me aside and told me how important her message was, so I told the rest of my delegation that I'd catch up and to go on without me. That's why wasn't inside the airport when it blew up. As soon as I saw what happened I came back in try and find survivors. I_."

"Did you hear that Britannia woman's message?" Kallen asked interrupting her. Kaguya nodded, "yes I_." "Well then," Kallen said, cutting her off again, "we need to_." Kaguya straighten up, raising one hand to forestall her. "Xianglin was right her information's important, maybe even more important then Morgause's message." "What? What is it?" Kallen asked, bewildered. Xianglin coughed a couple of times to try and clear her throat of the smoke that she, like the others, had inhaled then she began to speak.

When she had finished it may have been the loss of oxygen and breathing all the smoke that made Kallen feel woozy but the whiteness of her face was all the effect of Xianglin's news. She took a deep breath, or at least tried to, but the effect was that she breathed in a great deal of smoke and doubled over coughing. When she straightened she turned and took off back in the direction of the Guren, and as the others took off after her, she called back over her shoulder, "come on, we've got to get back and tell the others! Now!"

* * *

Nunnally Sat in her room alone, contemplating the seemingly insurmountable problem of defeating Morgause.

Her sister had many military victories to her name, she was supposed to be a better Knightmare pilot then Cornelia, and she knew the political battle ground that must be fought on. Nunnally didn't know the political scene as well, despite being the Empress for a year, and she defiantly did not have any military victories to her name. She couldn't even pilot a knightmare.

She might be able to see now, but her legs were truly damaged past the point of use.

She wanted to ask Cornelia for help, but right after the speech, she had rushed out in a hurry beginning to shout orders to the soldiers beneath her that were waiting outside,

"Assemble an army! Find her! Find Morgause!"

Zero was busy trying to create a plan that would help keep the masses under control to keep their power strong. However she knew Suzaku wouldn't be able to create a plan strong enough to last for long.

She wished even more to talk to Kaguya. She had always been in the political spotlight, and being the chairwoman of the UFN would put them in the same boat... however, Kaguya was dead.

Nunnally wished she could talk to Lelouch. He would know how all of this worked.

He would find a way to control everyone and stop Morgause. Sadly, his life had been the price to pay for the peace that he believed would be sustained.

She glanced at the photograph by her bedside.

She could see it now. It had been taken two years ago, when she was still blind to the world. It was before Zero. Before her brother had gotten geass.

The two of them under a tree at on the Ashford estate.

Nunnally sighed.

She looked down

She held in her hands a book.

It was in braille, because that's all she could read. Nine years of her life were spent blind, and so that was all she had learned to read. She was learning how to read letters now, but it was still very difficult.

The book was titled _"Military Strategy: Victories of the Past" _

It was the only way. Learn the ways of the past in order to save the future.

She had begun to read it, learning some of the ancient Greek ways of battle, when suddenly Sayoko came in.

"Hello Sayoko." Nunnally said.

"Lady Nunnally."

Nunnally requested she call her "Lady Nunnally", instead of Empress Nunnally because it reminded her of the old days, when everything was simpler.

"Has Zero found a solution yet?"

"Not yet, but there has been news." Sayoko said.

"What news?"

"Miss Kozuki went to the destruction site, she found Lady Kaguya outside the rubble along with Miss Xanglin. Your friend is alive and well."

Nunnally let loose a relieved sigh.

_Kaguya is well! She's alive! Thank god! _  
"Are they here? Can I see her?"

"Yes. In fact, that's why I've come to get you. Lady Kaguya has called an emergency meeting. It seems urgent." Sayoko said.

"Okay. Lets go."

Nunnally was wheeled down corridors to Kaguya's private chambers. Inside Nunnally saw Zero, who stood near a wall, looking fidgety and nervous, Villetta sat in an armchair, still with look of panic plastered on her brow. Rakshata had taken to lounging upon a couch. Kallen stood near Zero with her gun drawn, although there was no immediate threat, Nunnally knew Kallen was determined to protect all the people in the room if someone were to barge in or if there was an attack through the window. Xanglin was there. She stood with a stern, emotionless expression on her face.

Nunnally thought of the Empress, she was a sweet girl, and Nunnally hoped for her safety.

Kaguya stood in front of everyone, however she tried to stand as far away from Zero as possible.

"Kaguya!" Nunnally shouted to her friend,

"Nunnally." Kaguya said, the sound of exhaustion echoed in her voice.

"How are you?! I'm so glad you're alive!" Nunnally said.

"I'm fine!" Kaguya said, her voice still raspy from smoke, "But I have to tell important news- we can talk afterward."

Nunnally nodded.

"As you can see, I'm alive and that Princess Morgause of Britannia did not succeed in my assassination." Kaguya said, "I was saved by Miss Xanglin here, but she has given me some very troubling news-"

"Lady Kaguya, do you feel it is wise to tell them with _her_ in here. I was given specific orders to only tell Empress Nunnally, Zero and his escort you and Miss Rakshata." Xanglin said, her eyes suspiciously searching Villetta's face.

"I'm the prime minister's wife, and being that he's currently in the hospital right now I'm his ears and eyes. And if it's an important matter, he should know." Villetta said, cementing her place in the chamber.

Xanglin caught Kallen's eye, then nodded her head stubbornly, showing that she agreed for Villetta to be present, but still disapproved.

"Tell them Lady Kaguya." Xanglin said, the tone of urgency rang in her voice.

"It's terrible! It will totally change the flow of this global issue as we know it" Kaguya said.

"Please Kaguya! What is it?" Villetta shouted.

"The Shen Hu has been stolen."

Nunnally's blood ran cold. One of the two most advanced knightmares- stolen!

Nunnally searched the faces of the people in the room.

Kallen was calm, but worried, she possibly had heard this news before.

Zero had stopped fighting and became rigid with fear.

Villetta, whose face had a moment ago held a victorious expression, now had replaced it with an expression of shock.

Rakshata's eyes were open wide and the pipe that had previously dangled from her fingertips now lay on the floor, the place it had occupied in her hand still holding it's shape.

"Xingke had sent me to tell you this. He didn't instruct me to do anything else, but out of my own curiosity, I know that the Shen Hu has recently gotten an upgrade, and I want to know if it has any known weaknesses." Xanglin said sternly, demanding answers.

All heads turned to its creator as she fished her pipe from the floor.

"It doesn't have any." Rakshata said, a tone of fear in her lyrical voice.

"What!" Kallen shouted.

"It had some, before the upgrade, but I've improved the machine. It has no known weaknesses." She said a bit proudly.

The whole room was stunned.

"This is horrible." Nunnally said.

_Who would do such a thing? Why would they steal a weapon so powerful? Who was it?!_

"Do you know who stole it?" Zero asked, breaking his nervous silence.

Xanglin inhaled sharply, "Security cameras in our mechanics hanger caught thieves clad in purple. They looked skilled in mechanics, but not in thievery- they left this behind." She then lifted a purple scarf.

"Who do you think stole it?" Villetta asked.

"After that speech, I personally suspect the Britannians, but I cannot be certain." she said.

"This is not good. Not good at all." Kaguya said.

"You can say that again." Villetta remarked.

"The Shen Hu is a very powerful and dangerous weapon. Xinke sent me here to warn you and ask for your alliance. He wished to warn you before you discovered in an attack and then blamed the Chinese Federation for it." Xanglin said.

"We will help you as much as we can. You can call us your allies." Nunnally said.

"Thank you Empress Nunnally."

"I believe this concludes our meeting." Villetta said.

Yet no one moved. All of them exchanged worried looks, now seeing the eminent danger dangling in front of them.

_Oh big brother! What am I going to do?! _

* * *

_Credits  
Kallen-Fearel  
Nunnally-Artemiskey_

We are, unfortunately going to have to take a seven week hiatus after this chapter. NOT BECAUSE WE ARE OUT OF IDEAS but because I (Fearel) am leaving for my sleep away camp at the end of next week and will be remaining there as a CIT for seven weeks and as they have only just discovered the electric light I dote they will discover internet access for at least a decade. That of corse means no more chapters until I return but look for an update soon after.  
Also are taking requests for any character you want to hear from. The planed main characters are Lelouch and Suzaku (of corse) Kallen CC Cornelia Xingke and Ohgi but don't feel limited to them for as you can see we are planing to write from most peoples points of view at some point so if there is someone you want to here more of, or less of, just let us know and we will make sure that character is involved in one of the next couple chapters.

**Next Time: Strike 5: The Living And The Dead ******


	5. Strike 5: The Living And The Dead

We're back! After a long and wonderful summer without technology I, Fearel, present the continuation of After The Requiem. Now that I'm back updates should resume on a fairly regular basis over the continuation of what is unfortunately about to become the school year. Now anyway on with the show. Oh and one other thing, remember, all character are there for a resin.

Disclaimer: We own nothing... except for Cleo

* * *

**Strike 5: The Living And The Dead**

_The dice are cast so let them roll. The webs of fate cannot be unstrung. No matter how much humans might wish it time only flows in one direction. If this pattern were ever to be broken life would lose any meaning it ever held._

_It was this realization that prompted Lelouch Vi Britannia to choose the forward march of time and the path that leads into the future. Yet in choosing the future he was choosing a path as unpredictable as human nature itself. Now, as the fate of humanity has been passed from those who dared to play God back into the hands of the people, it is the path of human nature that will control the fate of this entire world._

**The Living**

The sun was shining on the grounds of the Ashford Academy. Above her the trees whispered and nodded in the breeze. The new gym had been finished and she could hear the voices of people talking and laughing inside it. She had been looking at a cluster of trees and benches, eyes lost to the mists of memory. There a group of students had once sat oblivious the trials and sufferings of the world, knowing only the carefree laughter and grumbling of the schoolyard. She could see them all, now, as they had been then. The laughing boy with his spiky blue hair, the shy girl with two black pig tails and large glasses, the quiet redhead who she had thought an invalid, the blushing girl with long ginger hair constantly trying to win attention from the black haired boy beside her, and the black haired boy himself…He and his best friend and the gray cat biting the brown haired friend whenever he got the chance. She didn't know what to think about them, not now anyway, but then they had bin her friends, her (she almost laughed as she thought the word) subordinates. Where have they gone? What had happened those happy care free people?

"Hey, Milly!" Milly looked up, one at least still remained, Rivalz. He came charging across the grass toward her, so fast he slipped, skidded on the newly watered grass, tripped over his own feet, and came to a halt with a thud at her feet. She couldn't help it, she burst out laughing. Still laughing she stretched out a hand and helped him to his feet. It looked at her sheepishly then asked, "say Milly what ya doing here? I thought you weren't coming for another half hour." "I'm here to introducing new student to the student Council. I got a letter from her parents asking if she could join the Council and since she's a foreign student and was homeschooled until now and doesn't really know much about house school works and I was planning to drop by anyway to pick you up I figured I'd come early and introduce her." "A new student, and foreign, cooool." "Ya, there she is now." They had bin walking toward the school gates as they talked and now Milly pointed to a girl in a brand-new Ashford uniform standing by the gate.

"Hey Cleo." Milly called waving at the girl. At the sound of her name the girl, Cleo, came running over to Milly. "Hey Milly", she said sounding vary excitedly, " what's up? Is this a member of the student counsel? Is he in my grade? Did you tell about me?" Milly may not have known the girl for very long, they had only met for the first time the previous day, but she already knew that this was how Cleo always acted. Cleo was of average height, maybe even a little on the short side. She had longish wavy dark brown hair with bleached white streaks, tied back with a dark purple ribbon. Long lashes framed her periwinkle eyes and she smiled as though she had never known any other expression. "Yes, this is Cleo Tanbrian. Cleo this is Rivalz, he's in your grade but he is repeating a year so he's actually a year older. He's the president of the student counsel, I've told about you and he says he can join." "REALLY! As she turned to Rivalz, she practically bounced with excitement, "that's so cool! Thanks so much! I can't wait to meet everyone! I've wanted to come to Ashford for such a long time and there's so many things I want to do here!" Rivalz, scratched the back of his head looking a bit awkward but he smiled at the girl, "sure, no prob. If you want to meet everyone we can go now and I can introduce you to the other members."

They headed across the lawn in the direction of the clubhouse, Cleo chattering and asking them all sorts of questions, Milly only half listening. She was thinking instead about all the things that happened there and about the fate of each of her friends. She wondered how Nunnally was now and how the poor girl must be feeling with the threat of Morgause looming over her. The only time Milly really padded attention was when Cleo started asking about the failed UFN meeting that had been held there on the day that Pendragon been destroyed. Rivalz, who was clearly as uncomfortable with that subject as she was, quickly pointed out that he like all the students had been banned from the building that day, mentioned the whole that the Lancelot created in the side of the gym wall, and went off on a long explanation of how it had been rebuilt and how in the process other features like the layout of the basketball courts had been changed.

When they reached the Student Council Clubhouse Cleo spared not a glance for the elegant marble columns or the gaudy chandeliers but instead stared avidly at the people seated there. Milly thought that was rather odd, no one had ever entered the room for the first time before without being at least a little impressed, Cleo demeanor however seem to say "I see things like this all the time." That of course could not be true for the student Council room, with its china and its marble and new intricate gold paint curlicues looked as though the belonged in a palace rather than in school. Only the nobility were rich enough to have rooms like this in their homes, Cleo must be rich but Milly doubted she was that rich.

Milly shook her head to clear it and turned to introduce Cleo to the others, only to find that Cleo had already begun to introduce herself. "Hi I'm Cleo Tanbrian and I'm going to be joining the student Council. I'm really excited to meet all of you!" Then Milly saw Cleo's eyes land on Geno and she smiled her biggest smile yet. "You're Geno Winberg aren't you? I've heard all about you! You're the Knight of Three!" Geno smiled widely at her, got up from the table he had been sitting at and came over to shake her hand. "Yep, that's me all right, welcome to Ashford, I didn't know we were getting a new councilmember, especially one as pretty as you." Cleo giggled at this but Milly just rolled her eyes. Trust Geno to capitalize on the new student 's excitable nature to try and flirt with her. On the other hand as he'd spent the last few months trying unsuccessfully to get Kallen to go out with him perhaps this new interest of his might prove to be a good thing.

While these thoughts were going through Milly's head Geno had introduced Cleo to the other members of the student counsel, Kallen and Nina. " Oh whow! I know all about you two of course! You're Kallen Kozuki! You're a Black Knight! You're their Ace and the caption of Zero's personal guard! And you're Nina Einstein! You're a famous scientist! You're one of the best in the world!"

To Milly's great surprise it was Nina rather than Kallen who got up from where she was sitting and went over to shake hands with the new girl. Nina looked rather uncomfortable, shifting her shoulders and rubbing her hands together, but she did go to great Cleo and after a moment or two of hesitation entered into conversation with her. She had changed quite a lot, Milly had to admit. Nina might still be quiet and nervous around strangers but she had grown much stronger over the past two years. She seemed even to have made some sort of peace with what the F.L.J.A had done and to be able to in some strange way put it behind her. They had never discussed it straight out of course but Milly remembered the one conversation that had gotten particularly close to the subject of the F.L.J.A. Nina had said, without any pushing on Milly's part, that "I've done my penance, and helped to write the wrongs my research was put to. I've made my peace." Milly didn't have a clue what Nina had meant by that that she had to admit that she admired Nina and how strong she had become.

Kallen, however, simply looked up from where she'd been sitting at one of the desks, head in hands elbows propped on the desk. She waved and gave the newcomer a smile that, to Milly's knowing eyes, looked rather forced. Then she returned her gaze to the desk. Milly frowned slightly. Kallen had always seamed slightly depressed since returning to Ashford but she usually forced a smile and kept it going so Milly hadn't mentioned it and besides it wasn't as though Milly had any doubts about what had been bothering Kallen, what had been bothering them all.

_How could things have gone so wrong? How could they have changed so much? Were they always like that and we just didn't see? Or did something change them? Could they have had some reason, some way of justifying all of it to themselves? And yet, even after everything that happened, everything they did, can we truly celebrate their deaths? Is it all right to mourn? Is it all right to remember?_

Now however Kallen looked downright miserable. That was understandable, with the threat of Morgouse looming over her in particular, so much more than the rest of them. Milly had been surprised to see her back at school but Kallen had said that since there really were no new developments and they were just waiting for something to happen she might as well wait at Ashford as anywhere else. Yet somehow Milly sensed that whatever was bothering Kallen now had very little to do with Morgouse. If she had to take a wild guess she would've said it might've had something to do with Lelouch. On another day she might have inquired but now, with Cleo bouncing so cheerfully around the room, was definitely not the time.

Speaking of Cleo one thing was for sure from here on she could definitely look out for herself so Milly turned to Rivalz and murmured, "you want to get going?" "Sure." At this Cleo, who was now chattering animatedly to Geno, looked around. "You're leaving already? Where are you going? Are you to dating" " I wish," muttered Rivalz. Milly rolled her eyes and jabbed her elbow hard into his side. Rivalz stumbled forward tripped over his own feet and, for the second time that day, went sprawling. He climbed ruefully to his feet and attempted to lean casually against the nearest desk. Milly ignored all this and, turning to Cleo, replied. "No, nothing like that, we're going to visit some friends that's all." "Who? Where? When? Do they go here? Have they graduated already? Can I come with you?" Milly shook her head and when she spoke her response wiped the smile off of both Rivalz's and the other Council member's faces. "Sorry no. You see we're visiting them in the graveyard."

* * *

**The Dead **

Suzaku sat on the corner of his bed, thinking.

_The Egyptians will be so pissed. _

_I can't deal with a war on top of a revolution! _

He lay down so that he would prevent panicking.

If he began panicking, then all would be lost.

He had no choice... he had to calm down and just relax. It wasn't hard...

As he lay there, he began to think of the insane events of the previous day.

An assassination attempt, an assassination attempt and the reserection of the Britannian nobles.

It was going to be a long few weeks...

And it was going to be a short survival time for Zero.

He would slip up sooner or later, and when he did people would be asking for blood...

He thought to himself, what if today was that day?

They would pull off his mask and then-

he'd rather not think about that...

_Fine day for Kallen to go back to school... It's not like there was a global issue yesterday or anything!_

His personal guard was out. It was a good thing that Suzaku was able to take care of himself.

_The only time I have to thank the "live" command... _

He was quickly taken from his thoughts when he got a call over his private line.

"Zero, I would like you to accompany me to see my sister Euphemia. Will you come?" Nunnally said through the line.

Suzaku paused for a moment.

"Yes Empress, I will accompany you." He replied.

"That's great! Please meet me at the garage for our personal ride." She said and then hung up.

Suzaku slipped on the infamous mask then walked out his door to the garage.

Empress Nunnally sat in her chair in common clothes, looking very plain and normal, no one would dare to think anything else of her than a common girl in a wheelchair.

But Zero? He would be a dead giveaway to the public.

"Hello Zero! I'm so glad you came! I have a trench coat and hat for you. Just put them over your clothes and we can be unnoticed." Nunnally said, accompanied by Sayoko who would be driving them.

"Thank you Empress." He said before taking off his cape and proceeding to put on the coat and hat that hung over his mask.

Up close it wouldn't work, but from the street and with a glance, no one would question him.

"You can just call me Nunnally." The young empress giggled.

They climbed into the simple van that would be used to normally transport a girl in a wheelchair.

Sayoko began to drive them through the streets to the graveyard where Cornelia had decided to bury her sister, against her father's wishes.  
Cornelia had argued against the fact that she had massacred them, Euphy was trying to help the Japanese and would have wanted to be buried there.

It was also the place where the Demon decided to put the grave of the Knight of Zero, knowing that the fallen knight would want to have been placed in the country of his birth, not the one he was serving to try and reach his goal.

They soon arrived at the princess's large grave.

Euphemia was buried in the base of a statue of herself, with angel wings with her hands cupped, eyes shut with a slight smile on her lips, a peaceful expression.

Sayoko began getting out of the car when Nunnally stopped her.

"I think it will just be fine with Zero."

Zero helped Nunnally out of the car and then wheeled her to the grave of her sister.

Nunnally leaned down and set flowers at the foot of the base.

She then looked up.

"So that's what my dear sister grew up to look like. She became beautiful." Nunnally said "I wish I was able to see her face again, once more." She gave a mournful smile.

Zero was staring into the face of the statue as she said this.

_I Miss you Euphy. I would serve you until the end, I will continue to serve your memory! _

_Even from behind this mask... _

"She was beautiful wasn't she?" He replied to her after a silence, "In both appearance and personality."

"Yes she was." Nunnally responded, "I hope I can be like her. She tried to do so much good, but sadly she was unable to. I wanted to continue her plans, but Japan was freed before I could put them into action."

They stayed there in silence for a while, just thinking of Euphy.

"Zero?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"I also wanted to visit the grave of a friend of mine who was also buried here.

"alright, who?"

"Sherley Fennet."  
He wheeled her to the grave. She didn't question him on how he knew the location.

"Sherley was nice." Nunnally said mournfully, "I have no idea why she died. Why did they need to kill her? she was an innocent. I just wonder who did it..."

"I haven't the slightest idea on who. The media at the time blamed it on the black knights, but I believe it was someone else." He replied.

She was silent after that.

A brief period of time passed, and He began to wheel her back to the car.

"Zero! Wait- before we go, I would like to see one more grave if it's not too time consuming." She said.

"Alright. Which grave?"

"That of The Knight of Zero, Suzaku Kururugi." she said.

Zero stopped in his footsteps.

_She wants to visit my grave? _

He hadn't been there himself...

Why should he be reminded of his supposed fate?

"Alright." he said calmly, more to calm himself then to keep Nunnally unaware of his identity.

He began pushing her towards the empty grave that possessed his name.

When they arrived, they found that were not alone.

At his grave stood two people who he swore would hate him.

"Rivalz? Milly? Is that you?" Nunnally called to them.

He tensed. He hadn't expected them to be here. They would hate him wouldn't they? He joined the Demon! He betrayed the world by helping his friend repair the world and make it safe for Nunnally.

"Nunnally?" Rivalz called, "Hi Nunnally! It's nice to see you out and about!"

"It's nice to see you too Rivalz, and you as well Milly! I try and watch your news channel when I can." She said.

Milly smiled kindly.

"Thanks Nunnally!"

"What brings you here?" Rivalz asked.

"I was visiting my sister, Euphemia and Sherley. I decided to come visit Suzaku to. He was a long time friend." She said.

"yeah." Milly said.

They all sat there in silence for a while.

"May I ask why you came?" Nunnally asked.

Zero was stunned. Nunnally was not usually one to ask these questions.

"We came because, although he did follow the Demon, he was still our friend once. And somewhere inside himself while he was doing the demon's bidding,we believe he was still there." Milly answered, her eyes lowering to the ground.

He turned his head to his friends. Milly's eyes were still on the ground and Rivalz stared akwardly at him.

He wanted to say _I'm right here! _ but he knew that there was too much at stake, and he was dead.

Things were better this way.

While Milly's eyes were on the ground, he could see Rivalz beginning to examine him from under the hat that was thankfully large enough to fit over the mask in a way that the face was partally blocked.

"What brings Zero here?" Rivalz asked examining Zero in the Trench coat and hat.

"I asked him to escort me, we didn't want to attract too much attention with a full on guard and our normal clothes. I wanted to visit the graveyard in peace." Nunnally responded "I didn't want to face the press after what happened yesterday, I'm not ready to make a press release yet."

"Oh." Rivalz said.

Milly's head was now looking at the man in the trench coat.

"Hello Zero." She said with a friendly smile, her voice had a hint of sadness in it.

"Hello Miss Ashford, and to you too sir." The words slipped from his mouth as if he was not saying them. He was pretending to not know people now, what else would it come to?

"This is Rivalz Cardemonde, he's a friend of mine, and Suzaku." She said.

"Mr. Cardemonde." Zero said politely greeting the 'stranger'.

Rivalz nodded politely ecknowledging the fact he had been spoken to, but not making any eye contact with the surface of the mask.

"We came to visit our friend." Milly said mournfully, "He may have served the demon, but he really wasn't so bad."

Zero didn't respond.

_How can she think so well of me? _

Rivalz seemed to be looking at the ground and pretending as if Zero didn't exist, and doing so poorly.

Zero saw Milly check her wrist watch, then gasped in surprise.

"It was nice seeing you Nunnally, but I'm afraid that I have to go back to the station, I was asked to do the evening news. The normal anchor is sick." Milly said sadly.

"I better go with you, I think the school may be looking for me!" Rivalz said to her a bit jokingly.

"Bye! I'll try to make a visit to the school soon!" Nunnally said to them.

They then turned around and left.

Nunnally sat in the quiet for a second or two and there he stood, waiting for Nunnally to tell him when to bring her to leave.

She looked as if she was pondering something deeply.

"Shall we go Your Highness?" He asked her.

"No, I think we should wait a little longer." She said.

Zero shifted a bit.

It was funny when he thought about it.

He was supposed to be dead to give face to this... creature, yet he couldn't die.

And yet Ironically, There he was. At this lacking lasting legacy of a person's life bearing his name.

He gave a slight smile hidden inside the dark quarters of the mask.

_If either Kallen or I had gotten our way, I would be in there, and Lelouch would be behind this mask dealing with these problems. _

"Zero. I would like to go back to the car now." She said.

"Yes Your Highness." He said, then began to push her back to the car where Sayoko was waiting for them.

"How was your visit Lady Nunnally?" She asked politely.

"It was good." She answered

"That's good." Sayoko smiled then she proceeded to help Nunnally into the van.

Inside the large van Nunnally turned her head to Zero.

"You don't mind if we visit one more do you?" she asked.

"Not at all Your Highness."

"Thank you." She said, then turning her head back she shouted up to Sayoko at the wheel,

"Sayoko, please take us to the Kururugi Shrine."

"Very well Lady Nunnally." She responded

_What? Who would be buried there? _He thought to himself.

When they arrived and had exited the car, he noticed a patch of ground that had recently been turned over with the scars of the dirt just fading along with the newer, lighter patches of grass on top of it, and now a particularly large, unmarked stone stood on the far side, the only thing that sat upon it was a chess piece, that of the black king.

Zero didn't need to ask to whom grave belonged.

Nunnally bent forward and laid a white lily on the unmarked grave.

_I never wanted it to end this way Lelouch. _

_You should be standing here! Not me!_

_This should have been my grave! Not yours!_

_You're Zero! You're the Mastermind! You make the plans! _

_I Follow Orders! _

_I don't care if this was your order- to be Zero! You should be handling this!_

_WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME LIKE THIS?! _

_YOU STRIPPED ME OF MY IDENTITY AND REPLACED IT WITH YOUR OWN INVENTED PERSONA! _

_YOU LEFT ME UNABLE TO DIE! _

_And that's all I want…. _

_To Die._

"Zero, come here a moment." Nunnally said stopping the white knight from going insane in front of her.

He walked in front of her where she could see him.

"Yes Your Highness?"

"You don't need to use any formalities with me, just call me Nunnally, please."

"Alright, Nunnally."

She gave a slight smile.

As he went back to begin to push her, she turned around.

"I know it's you Suzaku."

He froze.

_She knows it's me._

"You don't need to deny it." Her eyes fell to the ground, "My brother showed me... as he-" she whispered before trailing off.

He bent down before her and whispered in her ear,

"Yes it's me."

She gave a small smile with weary, sad eyes.

He then pushed her back to the van where they sat in silence for the rest of the time back to headquarters.

_Why Lelouch? Why tell Nunnally? _

* * *

Credits  
Fearel-Milly  
Artemiskey-Suzaku

**Next time: The long awaited Day Of The Demond's Return**

As always if you feel like it, review. If you don't feel like it review anyway!


End file.
